1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to security devices for preventing theft of merchandise. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bottle security device configured to be secured to a bottle in order to prevent theft of the bottle and contents thereof. Specifically, the bottle security device of the present invention provides an improved securing mechanism and may carry an onboard alarm.
2. Background Information
A great number of bottle security devices have been configured for securing to a bottle in order to deter the theft of the bottle and contents thereof. Most of these bottle security devices are secured to the neck of a bottle, and some of them are configured to not only prevent the removal of the bottle from a store, but are also configured to cover the closure of the bottle in order to prevent removal of the contents of the bottle while inside the store. Most of the modern devices include an EAS tag so that as a potential thief attempts to leave a store with the bottle, a gate alarm is set off as the EAS tag approaches a gate of the security system within the store. However, bottle security devices have not heretofore been configured to carry an onboard alarm. In addition, there is always a need in the art for new securing mechanisms to help defeat unauthorized removal of the bottle security device from the bottle. The present invention addresses these and other issues.